


Diet Mountain Dew, Baby

by once_and_future_lionheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_and_future_lionheart/pseuds/once_and_future_lionheart
Summary: Merlin had been looking forward to this particular act at this very music festival for weeks. Hell, months, really. And he's been dying to see his favourite band for years.It wasn't about to be ruined because he needed to take a slash.





	Diet Mountain Dew, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinksofcamelot prompt: 'Merlin and Arthur, in the middle of a large crowd they can’t escape. One of them needs to urinate, and all they’ve got is a half bottle of Mountain Dew.' de-anoning here.
> 
> this is just dirty, shameless, omo porn. don't like? don't read. 
> 
> title from the Lana Del Rey song 'Diet Mountain Dew'.

Merlin had been looking forward to this particular act at this very music festival for weeks. Hell, months, really. And he's been dying to see his favourite band for years.   
  
It wasn't about to be ruined because he needed to take a slash.  
  
They'd been waiting here for hour, him and Arthur, watching the other acts come and go, and now, with only half an hour left and he really,  _really_  needed to pee. And though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he needed to go soon. Like, urgently soon. Or he'd piss himself silly while watching his favourite band.   
  
(Although really, at this point, he didn't think he'd even last that long. He was that desperate.)  
  
He cursed himself for every drop of water he'd drunk that day, and cursed himself even more for drinking some of Arthur's Mountain Dew. He was paying for it now, he really was.  
  
It was getting bad, so he was starting to fidget, his legs twisting together in an attempt to hold on without drawing attention to himself. But Arthur always noticed when something wasn't right with Merlin.  
  
"You alright there, Merlin?"  
  
"Yep. Just excited. Really, really excited," Merlin lied, grimacing instead of smiling. Instead of buying it, Arthur just frowned.   
  
"You don't seem alright," he pointed out, but before Merlin could quip at his friend, he felt his insides spasm, the telltale sign that they couldn't hold on any longer. He doubled over, clutching at his crotch in desperation.  
  
"I need to go, Arthur," he whined, quietly, once he managed to straighten himself up.   
  
Arthur bit his lip. "Okay, well the toilets are-"  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to make it to a toilet, not in his crowd, not without..." Merlin trailed off, looking anxiously around him. The crowd was massive, and it'd be a struggle to worm his way out without losing it completely. Not to mention he'd lose his spot to see his favourite band.  
  
Arthur nodded. "Okay. Okay, let me think..."  
  
Merlin could feel his control slipping. He had never been this full or this desperate before, and his muscles wouldn't be able to last much longer.  
  
"I have an idea," he said at last, then held up the half empty Mountain Dew bottle he was still holding onto. 

Normally Merlin would've been more affronted at the notion of pissing in a Mountain Dew bottle, but he had very little choice. And it wasn't like he could just take a piss on the grass. Not in this crowd, anyway.   
  
"Yeah, alright, please-" Merlin said, reaching for the bottle but Arthur pulled it out of his grasp.  
  
"There's still Mountain Dew in it though," he continued, smirking. Merlin's stomach flipped. He did not like that look on Arthur's face. It was a conniving expression.  
  
"Yeah, just tip it out, mate!" Merlin exclaimed, trying to reach for it again. But Arthur had the upper ground.  
  
"But that'd be such a waste, Merlin," Arthur almost pouted, giving him his puppy dog eyes.   
  
"You prat," Merlin bit out. "Just drink it then."  
  
"Nah, I don't want it."  
  
"Then what? What do you want?"  
  
Arthur just smirked again. "Well, if you want it to piss in so bad, I suggest you drink the rest."  
  
"Are you trying to make me wet myself?" Merlin hissed.  
  
Arthur didn't answer, instead just handing over the bottle with one hand, and adjusting his crotch with the other. Merlin turned bright red. This turned Arthur on. What sort of kinky shit-  
  
"Well, go on," Arthur smiled, oh-so-innocent. Merlin scowled, tempted to just tip it all over Arthur's head. But something in him  _wanted_  this. He wanted to drink it for Arthur. He wanted to push the boundaries, make himself squirm for Arthur.

Removing his hands from his crotch, he unscrewed the cap, doing a little dance as he tried to hold on without assistance. He threw back his head, lifted the bottle to his mouth and started damn well chugging the whole thing.   
  
He'd barely started when he felt himself spasm again - and had he leaked? Fuck, he didn't want to know. Even so, he held one hand to his crotch while the other held the bottle. As he drank, he felt himself bloat as he filled himself up with the liquid. This was the cruelest torture, yet somehow so exquisite, knowing Arthur was simply hard because of this.  
  
Some of the drink dribbled down his chin, but Merlin couldn't care less. He kept going, and going, until it was all gone. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth, satisfied, and ready to lower it to his cock, when it was snatched from him.  
  
"Hey! You said-" Merlin protested, but Arthur just shrugged.   
  
"You spilled some, so you need to be punished for a little longer," he grinned, his eyes darkening. Merlin could very firmly see his arousal through his jeans, aching over Merlin's full bladder. He knew if he weren't so desperate for a piss, he'd probably be erect too.   
  
"Arthur, please," Merlin begged, feeling as though he was about to burst. Was it possible that the Mountain Dew had hit his bladder already? Because it sure felt like it.  
  
"Pull yourself out. Just the head, we don't want you exposing yourself too much," he instructed, palming himself through his jeans.  
  
Desperate, Merlin undid his fly and pulled the head of his cock out through his boxers and jeans. As he did, he leaked a little, a spurt coming out the tip of his cock. He groaned, pressing his thumb over the tip to stop any more from coming out.  
  
"Good boy, just a little longer," Arthur said, licking his lips as he held the bottle far away.  
  
"Oh God, I can't, I can't-Arthur!" Merlin whined. He was about to explode.  
  
Sensing the very clear urgency of the situation now, Arthur brought the bottle down, close to where Merlin's cock was hanging out, waiting for relief. "Be discreet," he murmured into Merlin's ear. He eased Merlin's thumb out of the way of the tip of his dick, and put the bottle to it instead.   
  
"Go on, then."  
  
Merlin wasn't sure he could. It was weird peeing like this, out in the open into a Mountain Dew bottle with Arthur watching and practically wrapped around him, no matter how desperate he was.   
  
Some more piss accidentally spurted from his cock. And he knew he couldn't hold on any longer.

Merlin whimpered as his bladder and his muscles let go, and watched as the bottle filled itself with his piss. Blushing in shame and embarrassment at losing control over such basic, simple needs, he turned to bury his head in Arthur's neck, while continuing to piss. It continued until the bottle was about half full again, when finally his pee turned from a stream into a trickle, until it was mere drops. And then, he stopped.  
  
He sighed, feeling utterly exhausted. The stress, the humiliation, the holding on - it had taken a lot out of him.   
  
Next to him, Arthur was smiling softly, but his eyes were darkened and revealed his arousal. "You were so good, Merlin," he whispered, removing the bottle from his crotch.  
  
Merlin hummed, blushing at the praise. He had done well, and he had pleased Arthur. That was worth everything.   
  
Merlin watched as Arthur continued to palm himself through his jeans. As he got close, he reached into his pants, pulling his head through his own boxers and fly, but using his hand to bring himself off inside his pants. He pressed the opening of the bottle to his own cock and with a quiet groan, he shot off, come swirling and mixing inside the bottle with Merlin's piss.   
  
Merlin had never been more turned on in his life. Arthur bit his lip and looked up at Merlin from underneath his lashes, all sated and smug. The prat.   
  
"You'd better deal with this later," Merlin said, pointing to his own crotch.  
  
"Oh, I will," Arthur said, grinning lazily as he capped the bottle filled with piss and cum. Merlin eyed it, knowing that something was up.  
  
"You're going to throw that out later, right?"  
  
Arthur just smirked. "But that'd be such a  _waste_ , Merlin."  
  



End file.
